Trowa's new Hairdo!
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: Well, Let's see... Summary! Ah! Here we go! Okay, so Heero and Duo are pressuring Mattii to go after Trowa and there are so many interruptions in the plan of this mission. This is going to be a short Fanfic trust me on this!
1. Chapter One

DiScLaImEr: I do not own any of these characters! Amy's going to kill me for this one! Ahh! There she is gotta run! Ja ne!!  
  
~= Chapter One: Trowa's new hairdo! =~  
  
Duo was running in the hall: Yamii-chan!! Matte!!  
  
Mattii: Nani? Mattii smiled with delight.  
  
Duo was out of breath: We dare you to do something to Trowa-kun!  
  
Heero walked out into the hall and pointed a toy gun at Mattii's head.  
  
Mattii terrified: Ano, Heero-san? Is that a real gun?  
  
Heero smirked: Yes, this is a real gun. Now, Yamii-chan, complete this mission or I will kill you!  
  
Mattii in shock: Fine, kill me! I'm prepared to die!  
  
Duo chuckled: Heero-kun, don't go so hard on the girl! I'm kill her! If you don't want to die than do as we say.  
  
Mattii in a serious tone: Fine, I'll do what you want then you can kill me!  
  
Heero: In the dark of the night when Trowa is sleeping you get what you need and do what we tell you! Duo will be in the family room and I'll be on my laptop. Ne?  
  
Mattii: Ne! I'll complete this mission! ~Sarcastically~ Then I'll be Heero for a week.  
  
Duo laughed: That's fun huh?  
  
Mattii: I bet!  
  
Suddenly Duplica, Yamato, Taichi and Dittomon saw that Heero pointed a gun at Mattii's head.  
  
Yamato: Oi!  
  
Heero: Complete your mission or die!  
  
They started to disappear into the smog.  
  
Duo: Can we get lunch?  
  
Heero: No!  
  
Duo: Can I drive?  
  
Heero: We're no even in a car! Which means that you can never drive the car!  
  
Duo whining: Why'd I have to bring that up?  
  
They were gone like ***POOF!! ***  
  
Everyone was looking at each other weirdly because of al the things that those two had said.  
  
Duplica: Okay-  
  
Taichi: What was that about?  
  
Dittomon: I think Duo's hungry!  
  
Yamato stared at Dittomon (Me!): Yamii-chan, your thing is weird!  
  
Mattii: Why do people say it's a thing? Onii-san said it and now you! It's a Digimon and Pokémon!  
  
Duplica: Yamii-chan, Daijaboo desu ka?  
  
Mattii: I'm fine, just fine.  
  
Mattii stood up. She sensed something. Then a sharp blade that was recognizable was near Mattii's neck.  
  
Mizuii: Mattii Battle me! Mizuii put pressure onto her samurai sword. A red liquid dripped onto the floor.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Oh! A Cliffhanger!! Please review! Please! Chapter Two coming Soon!!  
  
{Next time:  
  
Mattii: What do you want Mizuii?  
  
Mizuii: I'm going to win this battle! I'm going to kill you this time!  
  
Mattii: I've already got a bounty on my head. Duo and Heero get the dibs on my head! First I have to complete this mission!  
  
Mizuii: What's your mission this time?  
  
Mattii: I think it's to destroy Trowa!  
  
Mizuii put a lot of pressure onto Mattii's neck. Her rage grew. More of that red substance fell to the floor.  
  
Mizuii: What are you going to Trowa!  
  
Mattii: Heero and Duo are telling me that I should kill him!  
  
Mizuii: What! Why! Why are they going to kill my boyfriend? And why did they hire you to kill him? Why kill they're own friend!} 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!  
  
~= Trowa's new hairdo: Chapter Two=~  
  
Mattii: What do you want Mizuii?  
  
Mizuii: I'm going to win this battle! I'm going to kill you this time!  
  
Mattii: I've already got a bounty on my head. Duo and Heero get the dibs on my head! First I have to complete this mission!  
  
Mizuii: What's your mission this time?  
  
Mattii: I think it's to destroy Trowa!  
  
Mizuii put a lot of pressure onto Mattii's neck. Her rage grew. More of that red substance fell to the floor.  
  
Mizuii: What are you going to Trowa!  
  
Mattii: Heero and Duo are telling me that I should kill him!  
  
Mizuii: What! Why! Why are they going to kill my boyfriend? And why did they hire you to kill him? Why kill they're own friend!  
  
Unknown voice: Yamero!!  
  
Duplica: Quatre-kun! Why do you have a gun?  
  
Quatre shaking his gun: Put your sword down!  
  
Mizuii: Is that gun of yours going to kill me? Go ahead and kill me!  
  
Mattii fainted.  
  
Duplica: She fainted again! It's that stupid curse that she holds!  
  
Yamato: What curse? Well, this isn't a Sohma family curse, only a women and Yamii-chan hold it! Since Yamii-chan was young she always had her energy being absorbed by and evil person! And she faints!  
  
Taichi: Like that one time in gym when we were running on the field and she told me something hurts but she'll be fine. The she fainted ten minutes into the game.  
  
Mizuii: She usually faints once a day, but today, she fainted twice.  
  
Duplica: Her energy, it must be fading more and more each day.  
  
Quatre and Taichi: I'll being her home! (They glared at each other.)  
  
Dittomon: Anata niwa Chikan desu!  
  
Yamato: What's wrong with you guys today?  
  
Quatre and Taichi: Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Duplica: Dittomon? Can you bring her to her room?  
  
Dittomon: Hai! (Dittomon teleported Mattii to her room.)  
  
Duplica: Mizuii! You've gotta stop challenging Yamii-chan to a battle! She needs that energy for her last battle! You've gotta remember that!  
  
Mizuii: Humph! I don't give a damn about her!  
  
Duplica: We're sailor scouts and that means we have to work as a team. All for one, and one for all!  
  
Mizuii: Duplica-chan! You're so dull! What a cliché for you to say to me! She was going to kill Trowa-chan!  
  
Duplica: Duo-kun shoshite Heero-kun kanjo shinu desu!  
  
Mizuii: I'd be happier if she was dead!  
  
Duplica: Don't say that!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review, please! 


End file.
